Cryptie
Cryptie 'is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Cryptie is a dark blue star-nosed mole who wears a helmet, thick goggles, and metallic claws and boots. His name derives from the word "cryptid". As this suggests, he investigates cryptozoology and other things focused around the paranormal. He often carries equipment to find supernatural creatures. His goggles in particular are highly advanced equipment with many functions. With this advantage, however, there is also a disadvantage: he could not see clearly through the goggles. This usually leads him to ruin his plans and/or kill others, but most likely he misses monsters at the right moment. The question mark on his helmet represents both mystery and Cryptie's cluelessness. He wants to find supernatural creatures mostly because he thinks they are cool and he wants to be rich, though reasons may vary depending on what he is after. Most other characters believe he is insane, though occasionally some may tag along with him to expect the unexpected. In some episodes, he stars with The Ghost, and such episodes usually revolve around Cryptie trying to catch him. Most of his deaths may involve getting attacked or eaten by the creatures he tries to catch. He dies in most of the episodes he appears in. The only episodes he survived are ''Loch Mess Monster, Werewolf Are You Going? ('''debatable), The Vanishing Act, Mermaid For Each Other, United Europe, Suck It Down (died in a dream), and Jackalope Attackalope. Episodes Starring Roles #Mostly Ghostly #Loch Mess Monster #Polter-Heist #Bone to be Wild #Ghost Blusters #Return to Slender #Peak a Boo #Grave Danger #Office-sive #Curse of the Wrappy #Final Scare #Bigger Fish to Fry #Chimney Trap #Loch Ness Monstrosity #Cryptie's Cryptid Smoochie #Terror with Tusks #El Goat Sucker #Pros and Leprechauns #Suck It Down #Squid Pro Quo #Ghost of the Most #Love, Supernaturally #Bumps in the Night #Watch This! #Dead Like Me #Jackalope Attackalope #Loch Ness Trap Featuring Roles #Suited for Trouble #Don't Be A-flayed of the Dark #From Dusk Till Dawn #The Vanishing Act #Flash Fright #Spider Busters #Falling to Peices #Spooked and Shocked #Gone in a Flashlight #Dawn and the Dead #Climb Up the Ropes #Pointless Love #Specter Inspecter #Part of Me #Daylight Appearances #Undead Reckoning #Werewolf Are You Going? #All Greek To Me #Mermaid For Each Other #United Europe #Long in the Tooth #Troll Slayer Deaths #Mostly Ghostly - Sliced by staircase. #Suited for Trouble - Ripped apart by Bigfoot after being tranquilized. #Don't be A-flayed of the Dark - Eyes burn from sunlight. #Polter-Heist - Eaten by spiders. #Bone to be Wild - Head sliced off. #Ghost Blusters: Head explodes. #From Dusk Till Dawn - Eaten by zombies. #Return to Slender - Shot by a bullet. #Peak a Boo - Stomped by a yeti. #Undead Reckoning - Cut in half by The Ghost. #Grave Danger - Devoured by zombies. #Werewolf Are You Going? - Possibly killed by Ale (debatable). #Flash Fright - Hung by his own intestines. #Spider Busters - Crushed by giant spider. #Curse of the Wrappy - Boils and explodes. #Final Scare - Turned to stone and bashed to pieces. #Bigger Fish to Fry - Crushed by skull of sea serpent (Lumpy). #All Greek To Me - Turned to stone. #Chimney Trap - Burned to death. #Loch Ness Monstrosity - Killed or eaten by Nessie (offscreen). #Falling to Peices - Sliced by a chainlink fence. #Smoochie option 1 - Stomped on by Bigfoot. #Smoochie option 2 - Falls and splatters. #Smoochie option 3 - Sucked into vacuum. #Spooked and Shocked - Head melts. #Gone In a Flashlight - Crushed by Torchy. #Terror with Tusks - Crushed by Count Trunkula. #El Goat Sucker - Pierced on a cactus. #Pros and Leprechauns - Falls into woodchipper. #Long in the Tooth - Hit by hammer. #Ghost of the Most - Entangled/strangled by dress cloth. #Squid Pro Quo - Attacked by mermaid. #Dawn and the Dead - Smashes his head against a rock. #Troll Slayer - Crushed by tree. #Love, Supernaturally - Impaled by a vaccum hose and his heart sucked out. #Bumps in the Night - Killed by Bigfoot. #Climb Up the Ropes - Eaten by a werewolf. #Pointless Love - Killed when a canister explodes. #Specter Inspecter - Thrown into a tree. #Watch This! - Ran over by police car. #Dead Like Me - Melted by ectoplasm (revived as a ghost). #Part of Me - Falls and splatters. #Daylight - Melted by the sun after becoming a vampire. Kill count *Hippy - 4 ("Suited for Trouble", "Final Scare", "I Want Board", "Bumps in the Night") *Lumpy - 1 ("Suited for Trouble") *Clam - 2 ("Loch Mess Monster", "Mermaid For Each Other") *Sir Gron - 1 ("Bone to be Wild" debatable) *Graves - 2 ("From Dusk Till Dawn", "Grave Danger") *Flippy - 1 ("Werewolf Are You Going?") *Pierce - 1 ("The Vanishing Act") *Toothy - 1 ("Curse of the Wrappy" along with Fizzles) *Petunia - 1 ("Curse of the Wrappy" along with Fizzles) *Peppery - 1 ("Final Scare") *Trippy - 1 ("Final Scare") *Sniffles - 2 ("Final Scare", "Terror with Tusks") *Flaky - 1 ("Final Scare") *Nutty - 2 ("Final Scare", "El Goat Sucker") *Lifty - 1 ("Bigger Fish to Fry") *Shifty - 1 ("Bigger Fish to Fry") *Russell - 1 ("Loch Ness Monstrosity" along with Nessie) *Kicks - 1 ("Long in the Tooth") *Lil' Raccoon - 1 ("Ghost of the Most") *Stubbs - 1 ("Dawn and the Dead") *Todd - 1 ("I Want Board" along with Fungus) *Howdy - 1 ("Bumps in the Night") *Puffy - 1 ("Bumps in the Night") *Brushy - 1 ("Daylight") *Others - 2+ (several zombies in "Grave Danger", several spiders in "Spider Busters") Trivia *He is based on the creator's interest in the paranormal. *He is the third mole in the series, after The Mole and Scrapper. Unlike the others, his nose is shaped like a star rather than a heart. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Moles Category:Blue Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 20 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive